Late night tea
by Meriani
Summary: In which Armin and Jean share some late-night work, tea and quiet words. Really, not much more. Set during the 4 years timeskip after chapter 90. Written for the JearminWeek2018.


**I wrote this at 2 am this morning because my inspiration loves to come at the worst possible times. This is _supposed_ to be for the "Domestic fluff" prompt but my mind kinda forgot the "domestic" part of the prompt and instead just tried for fluff (which I'm not that good at writing despite how much I love it). On another hand, that's probably the closest they'll ever come to the prompt in a canon setting – at least, when I am writing it – so… whatever.**

* * *

Jean was painstakingly working his way through a pile of papers Hange had given him to work on. Outside, night had fallen and a half moon was shining. His eyes tingled from tiredness and his bed was calling to him, but he had to finish this work today, since they would most probably need it tomorrow. Also, he wasn't sure he would be able to muster the courage to finish this later; better do it now, when he had already gone through half the pile.

There was a soft knock and the door swung open, and Armin appeared in the doorway, holding two steaming cups. He slipped inside and closed the door.

Jean raised an eyebrow, surprised to see anyone that didn't have to still awake. He felt a smile spread on his lips. He was always happy to see Armin. Even the middle of the night.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he said teasingly.

"Thanks. It's always nice to feel welcomed" Armin retorted ironically before adding more seriously "I can't."

Jean didn't comment on that. He knew well how haunted his friend's sleep could be, even several years afterward.

Armin lifted the two mugs. "I needed something hot, so I made myself some tea. I saw there was still light here, and I figured you might want some, too." He paused. "And maybe a bit of company."

"I certainly would appreciate that." Jean answered gratefully. A break and someone's presence were more than welcome.

The blond offered him a small smile while moving toward the desk.

"I swear, Hange is overworking you. You need to sleep."

"That could also apply to you."

Armin shrugged, setting one of the mugs on the desk. "It's not as if I was purposefully avoiding sleep, you know."

 _True._

Jean took the cup and watched him grab one of the two other chairs in the room and circle around the desk to put it down right beside his. Armin peeked over his shoulder, frowned a bit, then pointed at something:

"Shouldn't this be over there?"

Jean stared at it a few seconds and swore "You're right."

Armin sat down, chuckling slightly. "You _really_ need some sleep."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yes. No. Not really. I'm sure you wouldn't be here if you could leave it off for tomorrow. Need some help to finish this?"

"I might. But right now, I'm in dire need of a break." He gave Armin a small kiss on the cheek and lifted his mug. "Thanks for this."

Armin nodded absent-mindedly. He drew up his knees to his chest and leaned himself against Jean, who felt a familiar rush of tenderness wash over him. Without a word, he gently slid his hand into one of Armin's, savouring the soft contact of their skins.

They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, sipping their tea in silence and enjoying each other's warmth. Once finished, Jean got back to his task with newly found energy, correcting everything wrong Armin pointed out to him and continuing where he had left it. The break and Armin's presence made him much more alert, and but also more eager to finish.

Jean was nearing the end of the stack when he noticed Armin had drowsed, leaning more heavily on him. With a soft smile, he took the mug that was threatening to fall from the young man's hands and put it safely on the desk.

He quickly went through the last remaining papers. Yawning, he gently shook Armin's shoulder to wake him up.

"You should go to bed."

Armin rubbed his eyes.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." He ruffled Armin's recently shortened hair. "Thanks for the help."

The other stood up and waved the words off vaguely. "You're welcome."

Jean was about to follow him to the door when he noticed the two empty cups on the desk. He should bring them back. _Tomorrow_. _I'll do it tomorrow_. He just had to make sure Levi wouldn't notice he'd kept dirty things in his office, or he would be in for some glaring. But right now, he was too tired to do it, or even to care.

"Are you coming?" Armin called him from the door.

"Yes." He joined him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get what sleep we still can."


End file.
